


For Old Time's Sake

by Megane



Category: Free!
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Observations, Old work, Play Racing, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's spending some time by himself, at least until he gets a visitor. | Set during the early first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Old Time's Sake

The water splashed around his sides, and it felt comforting to not be submerged in a bathtub for once. The water addict, that is to say dedicated swimmer, floated aimlessly backwards with his arms at his sides. Eyes closed, he felt as though he was content with his life right then and there. He spent most of the whole day here, only leaving to go get something to eat. That was the only time he left. School was out for the day; he had nothing else planned, so why not?

He could hear a phone ringing in the distance. It couldn’t have been his. He turned his off for some quality alone time. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards where the ringing had come from. It stopped, but he continued to look. A few moments later, someone stepped out from around the corner. A sheepish grin set on his lips.

            “How long have you been there?” Haru asked, turning his head away.

            “Not very. I was actually getting ready to turn off my phone when it rang.”

Makoto crouched down, staring at his friend in the water. He smiled, head tilting slightly. Haru rolled over in the water, onto his stomach. He swam down the lane, touched the wall, and quickly went to the other side. When he resurfaced, he flicked his hair out of his face, taking a deep breath. Bare feet came into his view.

            “Say, Haru. When was the last time we raced each other?” Makoto asked, stretching his arms in front of himself.

Makoto treaded the water in silence, thinking for a moment.

            “I can’t say. It’s been a couple of years, hasn’t it?”

            The brunet placed his hands on his hips. “How about one for old time’s sake?”

            “I only freestyle though,” remarked the other male, pulling himself out of the water.

            “Ah, you’ll race Rin but not me?” A chuckle. “Think of it as us both just leisurely swimming from one side to the next. It wouldn’t be an official race anyway. No one timing us, no rules on style—just…” He canted his head, shifting his weight, “two friends treading water.”

Haru looked to his friend quietly before turning his head and letting out a sigh. Makoto laughed and went to his starting point. “Good, let’s go then.”

They couldn’t properly observe each other’s form and style, but Haru noticed that Makoto had a slightly higher jump than him, but his entry time was a few seconds slower. He wondered if he should point it out. On the return, Makoto saw how tightly Haru curled in on himself before pushing away from the wall. The rush of water obscured his view, but he could almost completely make out how his classmate shot through the water—solid and precise.

They both resurfaced within seconds of each other. Makoto reached up, raking his wet hair out of his face. He laughed again.

            “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

            Haru let out a noncommittal nose.

            “Your style has really improved, I think.” The taller male nodded his head, looking away. “Even though you only freestyle, I think you’ve learned a lot.”

            Haru lifted his gaze slightly to his friend.

            “I have to say. I’m really proud of you.”

Haru blinked, watching as his friend pulled out of the water. Makoto sighed, turning to sit down on the paved floor. He reached down to Haru, pulling him closer. Their foreheads touched. Makoto kept his soft, warm smile on his face. The other male’s eyes widened.

            “Let’s both do our best from now on, okay?”

Haru blinked and tipped his gaze down to the water. He gave a slight nod.

            “Y-yeah. Let’s do our best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one in my documents and was surprised that I haven't uploaded it. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading anything of quality. Things have been really rough for me lately. Thank you all for your infinite, silent support.


End file.
